YPC5GG22
is the 22nd episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 216th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Nozomi steps in to try to help Rin's younger twin siblings appreciate their studies and do their homework. Meanwhile, Syrup is being hostile towards Coco and they try determining why. '' Summary Nozomi and Rin finish another day of Coco's lessons and head out to lunch. Nozomi comments on how easy they are to understand and Rin complains that her siblings refuse to study, so Nozomi volunteers to lend them a hand- although nobody except for Coco really believe she can do it. Rin accepts the offer with no other choice, but Syrup is quick to lash out at Coco and tell him to think about his actions before he wastes time encouraging others. The girls are surprised and confused by this sudden hostility. Meanwhile, at Eternal, Bunbee spots a strange man (Boss) and starts complaining to him about Anacondy, then insults the Boss of the place by calling him strange. After Anacondy points out that this man ''is the boss, Bunbee runs away in fright. At Rin's, Nozomi attempts to help Ai and Yui but they have no faith in her capabilities either- considering she doesn't even know what a fraction is. Their doubt further increases until she happens to spot a rice cracker nearby and asks what they would do if they wished to share it. They split it in half and she asks what about sharing it with Rin, so they split it into four pieces. She explains that a fraction works like this, and she is able to help them realize how fun fractions can be; as well as delicious. Meanwhile, Komachi and Karen lend Rin a hand at the front of the store, but because they keep hearing sound coming from the other room they keep going to check. Rin eventually stops her friends however, voicing her trust in Nozomi. The twins ask her what a Sunflower sprout looks like, as they've never saw one before. Nozomi takes a seed from the store and shows them, but they worry a flower will not grow in the time they need it. She claims that as long as their teacher is as good as her own, the teacher will understand. It's then Yu and Ai sincerely ask Nozomi why they must study so much, and mention that nobody gives them a straight answer. She is unsure of what to say herself, but she promises to find an answer for them next time. At Natts House Nozomi shows Urara and Kurumi the seed she planted with the siblings. Syrup critisizes her by saying she acts like an elementary school student and Coco scolds him for stamping on Nozomi's dream like this. Syrup doesn't care though, and tells him off for only being there to cheer others on- bringing up a broken promise before storming off. Later, Nozomi places the sunflower outside to gather sun when she spots Coco, worrying over what Syrup had said. She tries to cheer him up but suddenly Bunbee shows up and complains over how he must achieve something to avoid being fired. He transforms the sunflower into a Hoshina and together with the other girls they transform into Pretty Cure. They try to attack but Bunbee attacks the mascots, causing Natts to drop the Rose Pact. The Hoshina catches it and shuts his flower and the Cure struggle, trying to avoid hurting the Sunflower that Nozomi worked so hard to raise. Syrup appears and they express shock to see that the Hoshina grabbed the Rose Pact. Suddenly Dream tells Rouge to fire her Attack to the sky, which she did. Bunbee thought she missed, but it explodes into the sky, bursting into a bright light. The Hoshina turns to it and it's head blooms open, releasing the Rose Pact. Syrup caught it and Dream used Shooting Star to destroy the Hoshina, and Bunbee retreats. Nozomi explains that a flower grows by observing the sun, and because of Rouge's attack the Hoshina mistook it for the sun and opened itself. She is complimented by the other girls and Syrup remarks that perhaps she could become a good teacher. Yu and Ai arrive and thank Nozomi for the lesson, giving her an observation journal. She explains that they study to learn all sorts of things, which can nurture curiosity about the mysteries of the world. Once they know what they want to do with their futures they can use this knowledge to grow even more. Something she learned from Coco. Later, while tidying up the store, Coco was thinking about Syrup's words about him being a bad King, and suddenly the Rose Pact started shining. Kurumi arrives to see a twisted version of the Crown belonging to the Palmier Kingdom appear. Major Events *Nozomi tries to practice being a teacher by helping Rin's siblings learn to study. *Syrup begins to get angry with Coco for some apparent reason. *The Rose Pact grants Coco and Natts the Palmier Kingdom crown, but it has become twisted. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo Villains *Bunbee *Anacondy *Boss *Hoshina Secondary Characters *Natsuki Yu *Natsuki Ai Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!